1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel phenol compound and a heat-sensitive recording material containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional process for the preparation of a heat-sensitive recording material comprises separately applying a dye, which is usually colorless or in a pale color, and a developer on the surface of a paper base together with a binder and other additives. When this recording material comes into contact with a thermal device such as a thermal head or a thermopen in a recording apparatus, the dye would react with the developer, which results in coloration in, for example, black to thereby form images.
Phenol compounds which have been employed as developers include, for example, bisphenol A, 4,4'-cyclohexylidenediphenol, 1,1,3-tris(3'-tert-butyl-4'-hydroxy-6'-methylphenyl)butane and p-hydroxybenzoate. However these phenols have disadvantages in that discoloration might be observed or that a color change might occur upon storage.